


A Not So Typical Torchwood Mission

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose are on an undercover assignment to break up an underground alien sex club. Things get a little heated and their solution might be unorthodox if not a bit...satisfying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Typical Torchwood Mission

**Author's Note:**

> For vannadear's birthday

Jake was walking around the purple prowler, admiring the curved lines, leather bucket seats and posh interior of the sexy sports car. It was one of Torchwood's specially modified vehicles to be used undercover for special cases. It had only been used on one other assignment when he and Mickey had gone undercover to break up an underground alien fight league. They'd played the parts of bored rich entrepreneurs looking for excitement and they'd found it. In fact, it had almost killed them.

Thanks To Rose and their back up team, they'd made it out alive…barely. Rose had burst in guns blazing, the picture of Laura Croft, kicking arse in her tight black Torchwood gear, leading a team that quickly surrounded the old warehouse used for the illegal activity and pulling Jake out of a cage match with an alien three times his size. He was bloodied and battered as he was carried out next to an unconscious Mickey. Rose had laid into him nonstop all the way to Torchwood medical. He had winced and commented that Mickey was a lucky bastard to be unconscious. She had glared at him and told him he was the lucky one and she was right. He was lucky to have a bad arsed back up like Rose Tyler who often bucked protocol where her team was concerned. Rose knew aliens and she had instincts about when something was wrong and she was almost always right. He owed her his life.

Now, he might just get to repay that debt. She was the one going undercover on this assignment. Not, that she would be alone. The Doctor was going with her and that might have made Jake a bit more nervous. Since returning from their parallel world, the Doctor and Rose had infused Torchwood with excitement, intrigue and an unrivalled sexual tension. Rose was different with the Doctor around. She was still stubborn, strong and opinionated but there was a softer, lighter side to her. The Doctor doted on Rose. Although he was and egotistical condescending git, it was obvious he loved her and was the most brilliant person at Torchwood if not the world. He wasn't, however, a Torchwood agent or an official employee of Torchwood. In fact, he didn't seem to answer to anyone except maybe Rose. Pete liked to think he had some sway but Rose was the only one the Doctor seemed to worry about pissing off or annoying.

Jake didn't pretend to understand their relationship. Some days it was like they couldn't stand to be apart and other days, it was like they didn't know what the other wanted, looked awkward and unsure with each other. It made for a volatile mix when working undercover but Pete insisted they were the best ones for this job. In fact, Pete threatened Jake with a permanent reassignment to Norway if he interfered with Rose and the Doctor's mission. Jake had practically saluted Pete as he walked away muttering under his breath. Not interfering did not mean he had to stand by and watch Rose get injured due to the overconfident wanker of a Doctor.

The Doctor and Rose were due in the garage any minute. As Jake worked himself up over what he was sure was a recipe for disaster, the Doctor walked up to the sleek sports car. Jake had been leaning against a door and nearly fell over into the convertible when he saw the Doctor's undercover costume. He could barely talk as he took it all in: The Doctor was dressed in tight black leather trousers, electric blue suede boots, a matching blue velvet suit coat with burgundy floral print shirt open at the colour with a few gold chains around his neck. Then, there was the hat. It was like it had a life off its own. It was a white fedora with some iridescent metal band around it that almost glowed. The Doctor grinned brightly at him.

"Jakey! My compadre, partner, back up!" he said and then looked at the car. "Oh that's beautiful! Chrysler Prowler, discontinued in our universe in 2001 but not here! Built of lightweight titanium, aluminium block, 253 horsepower at 6400 rpm engine and with a few Torchwood modifications if I know Mr. Pete Tyler!" he said enthusiastically and ran his hand over the side of the car in a coveted caress.

Finally, Jake shook himself out of the shock of seeing the Doctor dressed so outrageously. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" he demanded.

"What?" the Doctor said and looked down at his clothes. "I'm the epitome of a well to do, hip human male! Why I'm dope, I got swag and well, style."

Before Jake could respond, a click clack sound echoed in the parking garage, almost like a drum roll announcing Rose Tyler's entrance and what an entrance it was. Rose Tyler, Defender of the Universe, Torchwood Agent, was wearing something that would have turned most men into a puddle on the concrete floor of that garage. The gold sequin dress was so tight both men were surprise she could walk and with such a sexy sway of the hips. The Doctor's jaw dropped as he took in the shimmery dress which enhanced her voluptuous figure and was held up with two tiny straps over her bare shoulders. As his gaze wandered, he couldn't help but notice how the sparkly hem skimmed her well-toned legs just above her knee and that she was wearing black strappy sandals that were most certainly not conducive to running.

"Oi! We don't have all day and I really don't wanna hear it! This thing is itchy enough without you two pointing out the obvious about impractical foot wear and clothing. Let's just get this mission done." She announced, tossed her fluffed out curls over her shoulder and headed for the car but paused as she took in the Doctor.

"Oh my gawd! You look like some intergalactic pimp!" Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she stared at the hat on his head in particular.

Her comment snapped the Doctor out of his perusal of her revealing ensemble and how his eyes were drawn to her sequined encased breasts which were almost spilling out of their sparkly prison. "Oi! I do not! I'm in character, a wealthy, ostentatious, successful bloke who likes to go all out and has a taste for fast cars and beautiful women!"

Rose broke out into giggles and looked Jake. "Ostentatious? Well maybe if in Time Lord that means _Intergalactic Pimp_!" She paused and looked at the metallic purple sports car. "With his super-hot pimp car!" She waltzed by him snickering and headed toward the driver's side of the car.

"Hold on!" the Doctor said with a hint of annoyance. "I'm the big bloke about town or time and space, as the case were, so I get to drive!"

Rose turned and cocked her gold sparkly hip out and tossed her hair to the side, arching a brow at him. "I'm the Torchwood Agent."

"Not, tonight, you're my plus one, my hot blonde and what every bloke at the party alien or not wants. Besides, Pete said I could."

Rose stared at him and then looked at Jake who shifted uncomfortably before she walked back up to the Doctor, her eyes drawn to the manly hair on his chest beneath the gold chains glinting in the light of the garage. "Fine," she finally agreed. "But if you scratch it, he'll let Mum take it out of your hide." She turned and sashayed over to the other side of the car and looked at him expectantly.

The Doctor stared back and arched a brow at her.

"She wants you to open the door for her," Jake said with an edge to his voice and then muttered about bloody oblivious aliens.

The Doctor sniffed and walked over and opened the door with flourish as Rose slid onto the soft leather seats. The Doctor walked around the car and hopped in without opening the door.

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled a compact out to look at her make-up and winced at the amount of mascara and remembering how much she used to wear when she was younger.

Jake leaned on the Doctor's side of the car. "Look you two, I just wanna say I don't like this. Intelligence indicates these aliens are not playing around here. People have disappeared and the few that got out of these hedonistic club places tell tales of sex, drugs and gambling that cost people more than money. They fuck with your mind and make you do what they want."

"Yes, Jake, I'm well aware of what the reports say," the Doctor said in a patronizing tone. "I've already determined that they are more than likely the Ackmar who tend to victimize Level Five worlds like this one. They enjoy manipulating primitive species for their own pleasure and profit." He snorted. "Petty criminals is all. And I'm not some primitive species they can influence. Time Lord me," he said haughtily and tapped his temple.

"Part Time Lord," Jake reminded him only to receive that _dribbled on your shirt look_ from him. "Rose is human. Just remember that and keep an eye on her."

"Rose is right here and capable of watching her own arse thank you very much. And, has in fact saved the collective arses of several Torchwood agents and a certain Time Lord Metacrisis several times. Now, if you boys are done, let's check out our gear and get moving," Rose admonished and proceeded to check out a surveillance and communication devices in her tear drop diamond earrings and on a sparkling diamond pendent around her neck.

Jake pulled out an iPad and checked her off and then turned to the Doctor.

"Fine," the Doctor said petulantly and adjusted his jewelled diamond cufflinks and an enormous gold medallion ring he wore on his finger. He then revved the engine and with a manic grin and sped off out of the garage leaving Jake cursing in his black SUV. He notified Torchwood and the other team members of their status and followed them, prepared for a long night of surveillance.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwd

The club was located in a warehouse district down a seedy looking alley. The entrance was a dingy grey door with a peep hole. Once inside, the atmosphere changed to something decadent and posh. There were dark heavy curtains draped on the walls in shades of purple, grey and red. A shiny black bar lit with neon purple lights dominated one side of the room with private booths on the other side and tables dotting the middle of the room. It was filled with a variety of people, humans and aliens alike, mingling, drinking, gambling, dancing and indulging in sorts of decadence and pleasures. A sultry beat of music played and the air was filled with a scent of smoke, pheromones and the musky scent of sex. The Doctor and Rose walked into the club with panache. Rose curled up to the Doctor's side, looking at him adoringly as he brandished the psychic paper along with a handful of jewels to a buff looking bloke dressed in a tux and winked at him. They were escorted to a table to one side of the club, brushing by men dressed in leather jackets as well as designer suits and women dressed in long evening gowns or more revealing clothing intended on displaying their best assets. There was not a lack of attention directed at them and they received many looks filled with the promise of sex and any pleasure they desired.

Rose felt more than one hand skim her arse as they made their way through the crowd and maybe even heard a groan or two. Even the Doctor wasn't immune to this tactile and overt suggestive behaviour as a hand or two may have wander around the waistband of his trousers. They were seated in a plush booth. A waitress in a black sheer corset, red braces with black stockings and amply displayed bosom asked if there was anything she could get for them, emphasizing _anything_.

The Doctor played up his part to the max. "Hmmm anything?" He winked at her then.

She leaned in and licked her scarlet lips as she looked from Rose to him. "We want our guests…satisfied," she almost purred.

The Doctor reached over and traced the edge of her corset along her bust. "I'm sure you do. Why don't we start with a couple of your signature cocktails," he said, wrapping his tongue around _cocktails_ much to Rose's amusement and the waitress' obvious enjoyment.

She murmured it would be her pleasure and sashayed away. Rose leaned into him. "Well, anything?" she asked, pretending to be nibbling and nuzzling his neck which was not difficult as over the past few weeks she'd been having a few fantasies about his neck and a few other more interesting parts of him she'd like to nibble.

He, meanwhile, had his sonic out beneath the table. "Oh, there's definitely alien tech here. I'd say they are probably either beneath us or secreted away in the walls, watching, psychically manipulating the crowd or maybe…" He trailed off and smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Yep, definitely a tang of pheromone enhancing chemicals in the air."

"Mmm," Rose acknowledged as her own tongue darted out to taste his skin, enjoying the slight stubble and salty, slightly acidic taste of his cologne. She was not unaffected and felt something clouding her mind and her body feeling warm with heat pooling low within her. Her fingers lightly trailed up and down his leather clad thigh and inched up to his fly.

"Rose," he said in a slightly strained voice. "We may have to uh…um buck up your mental shields. You might be a bit compromised and when I say a bit I mean…" he paused and gasped as she cupped him through his pants and she nipped his neck hard enough to leave a mark. "a lot, definitely without a doubt a lot."

Rose fought her way past the lust that was consuming her every thought. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on breathing. The Doctor reached over under the table and grasped her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and sending her telepathic comfort. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes, feeling calmer but not by much. She was on edge and the heat and pounding of her pulse barely subsided. She rubbed her thighs together still feeling the need for release and finding that her thoughts continued to drift toward how much she'd like to shag him against any available surface. Much to her frustration, he looked calm and unaffected.

The waitress returned with their cocktails which were layers of purple, red and black, consisting of various liquors and liqueurs. The Doctor sipped his first and sucked in air over his tongue to get the full effect. He grinned broadly and nodded at the waitress, dismissing her. She pouted in disappointment, expecting more. As she left she shot them heavily lidded seductive glances before she disappeared into the crowd.

"Well," Rose asked and nervously touched her earring to make sure Jake was getting a good visual.

"Ackmarian ambrosia, a bit of acai juice, vodka, Sizzurp purple punch liqueur and a touch of essence of Ackmar pheromones."

Rose was mid sip when he said that and put the goblet down and stared at it with a look of disgust.

The Doctor grinned, sipped and swished in his mouth before swallowing. "No worries, not poisonous. Just a bit of a bit of mood enhancer. They are not taking any chances. Overdoing it a bit if you ask me. I mean humans aren't that difficult to arouse and their sex drive is…"

He stopped when he felt Rose yank him by the gold chains around his neck. "Doctor, now is not the time to insult the species or our sex drive. What's that stuff gonna do?" she asked, now worried about drinking some aphrodisiac drink combined with all the randy thoughts floating around in her head and further compounded by the fact that since she arrived back on Pete's World, all she wanted to do was shag him and he seemed oblivious to any of her flirting.

In fact, she was beyond frustrated and may have gone through more than a few batteries knowing he was in her flat just a few meters away. Now, she was on the edge and needed relief and from the look of things, relief was nowhere in sight. She cursed. She was a Torchwood agent dammit! It was her job to maintain control and stay on task even if the cause for her current throbbing need was sitting next to her in a delectable leather trousered package just begging to be unwrapped.

"Rose," he said as he gazed into her dilated eyes and caught a whiff of desire oozing from her. He swallowed hard as his eyes drifted down to her lips and how her tongue darted out to wet them. It was taking every bit of self-control he had not to shag her on the table. She was Rose and he couldn't do that to her. She deserved better, to be courted and wooed and shown how brilliant she was and how he wanted to lick her until she screamed. Wait. He took a breath as he realized that thought got away from him. They were on assignment for Torchwood to break up the alien underground sex club. Human lives were at stake and he had a job to do and that job was not shagging Rose rotten in front of the sex obsessed aliens even if she looked at him like she wanted to devour him and her hand was creeping up his thigh in the most delicious of ways.

"Um, it won't hurt you. It'll just make you…well, it will make you a bit…" he stuttered grabbing her hand on his thigh, as her nails bit into the leather of his trousers.

"What" Rose whispered, wanting to torment him the way she was tormented and for the first time in weeks, finally feeling like she was making progress. His trousers were showing evidence of being a bit strained. It was a small victory but she'd take it.

"I think you need to breathe and calm yourself. It's just the pheromones. You're stronger than this and no alien is gonna make you submit to their lusty needs."

Rose smiled a tongue teasing smile as she plastered herself tightly to his side. "Oh I dunno. I think there might be one alien who could make me submit to his lusty needs," she said, enunciating her words. "In fact, I'd say it's a sure thing if he'd just relax and go with it."

"Ohhhh but he wants to go with it," he said with longing, nuzzling his nose against hers. "He really really does, has wanted to for a long time and probably longer than you know."

"Yeah?" Rose asked, her hot breath, teasing against his lips until his mouth brushed against hers. It was a slow kiss, more of a delicate pressure dancing over her mouth. A quick swipe of his tongue and she gasped. His arms encircled her pulling her closer and he angled his head so he could languidly taste her, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth barely grazing her. Rose moaned and deepened the kiss, her tongue, deftly sliding against his, her thoughts filled with how soft his lips were and how he tasted not just of alien liquor but of something sweet and salty and Doctor.

The Doctor felt his head spinning and heart pounding as his tongue darted into her mouth. His blood was pulsing and definitely heading to one distinct part of his body. It was the one thing he couldn't control as a human and he was both cursing and enjoying it. Still, it was rubbish timing what with the aliens mucking about and then there was doubt as to if she was snogging him and touching him in delightful ways only due to alien manipulation. That thought was enough to make him pull away from her.

She looked bereft when he did so. He tried to run a hand through his hair only to encounter the hat which he quickly tossed onto the table. He ruffled his hair and looked at her sitting there staring at him in a predatory manner like she wanted to eat him. "Uh Rose, I really shouldn't…"

"I don't care," she growled interrupting him and looked annoyed.

"Yes, but you see, we should wait when we're not being possibly effected by all this," he said and waved his hand in the air.

She grabbed him again by the gold chains and yanked him close to her face. "I'm randy, been randy for weeks and am tired of waitin' on you to get the message. Now shut up and shag me so we can stop the aliens and save all these people!"

He could see Tyler determination in her eyes. He couldn't help but sputter a bit. This was all terribly wrong and not how he wanted their first time to be but she didn't appear receptive to logical arguments on how inappropriate shagging during their assignment was nor who they should be focusing on saving the world from randy aliens. There was only one solution. He slammed his mouth against hers and stood up yanking her with him and through the crowd. He spotted a long dark hall on one side of the club and dragged her with him as he shoved through writhing bodies dancing in the literally and not so literal sense. A few suggestive offers were made as he tugged Rose with him until they entered the darkened hall with conveniently padded walls. When he reached the end, he yanked her to him and slammed her against the wall.

Rose was breathing hard as her back hit the wall. It was dimly lit here and but they could still here the pulsing beat of music and it thrummed through her. The light was just enough that she could see his eyes darken with lust and desire. She shivered at the way he looked at her and had often fantasized of having him look at her like this.

She reached over and grabbed him by the lapels of his blue jacket and tugged him closer. "Fuck me, Doctor," she said wrapping her tongue around the words as he focused on her mouth.

He leaned his head against hers. "Oh I'm gonna do that all right, Rose Tyler, here at this club, against this wall," he promised and slammed his mouth against hers nipping at her. He planted one hand against the cushioned wall and skimmed up her thigh with his other hand. A moan of delight rumbled in his chest as he discovered she was knickerless. He pulled away as her hands drifted toward his fly, her fingers caressing the teeth of his zipper, pressing and teasing the firm erection beneath.

He leaned in nuzzling her and inhaled her scent. "I'm not just gonna fuck you here, that won't do at all, could never be enough," he promised her in thick seductive voice as his fingers tangled in her curls and dipped into her wet folds, beginning to explore that which had tantalized his fantasies. "No," he growled. "I'm gonna shag you rotten in that fancy sports car and then…" He paused, his toung darting out to taste her neck just under her ear, nipping at her earlobe, as his thumb teased her clit and his slick fingers slipped inside of her, swirling and probing until he felt her whimper. He withdrew them and sucked them clean. "when we get back to the flat, I'm gonna fuck you again, in the bed that should have been ours since the beginning, then maybe in the shower, on the sofa, in the kitchen…"

Feeling his breath puffing against her sensitive neck, the sound of his growling voice, the delicious slide of his fingers inside of her combined with filthy promises was all she could take. She quickly unzipped him and started tugging and shoving down his trousers, whispering words of pleasure as she discovered his own pantless state. She curled her hand around his erection, delicated tracing him and giving him a light squeeze. His mouth was on her again, moaning into her as she worked her hand up, down and around his firm cock, her thumb sliding across the head teasingly. He pulled back breathing hard, his face the picture of unadulterated lust. Rose gasped as she heard the sound of her gold sequined dress rip as he bunched it up around her waist, his hand grabber her arse and hitching her leg up around his hip. She arched into the wall as he angled their bodies and she helped him poise his erection at her entrance, teasing her clit until she thought she would spontaneously combust.

"Rose," he groaned, his mind addled with lust and the need to be inside of her but he was still in control enough to want her to look at him and acknowledge she wanted this too.

She tightened her leg around his hip and dug her stiletto heel into his arse. "Need you in me now. God, just fuck me already!" she begged.

With a growl of her name, he slid inside of her. The slick heat and way she clenched him was almost his undoing. Never in centuries of time travel did he imagine human sex feeling like this. It was heat, need and love wrapped up in one intense act of joining but it was more than that. She was Rose, his Rose and he could have this now, this forever with her. He opened his eyes to see such a look of pleasure and ecstasy on her face, her eyes shut tight and biting down on her bottom lip.

"Look at me!" he commanded, his voice deep and guttural.

She opened her eyes and felt all of time and space convulse on them, right there, right then in the dimly lit hall of the alien sex club and she didn't give a fuck who saw them. Let the pervy aliens get a glimpse of what a really hot shag was. "Doctor," she gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged, her nails biting down into his scalp. "Please," she groaned and arched up into him.

It was all the encouragement he needed. He thrust into her quick and hard, groaning about how good it felt. Soon his pace quickened and he shifted Rose around to get a better angle. She gasped as he hit her just so, in just the right spot that had her biting into his shoulder each time he slammed her back against the wall. Filthy words poured out of her mouth encouraging him onward as she felt each slid of his length inside of her, enjoyed the feel of his thick cock and the way he groaned her name into her neck. She clawed at him through his blue velvet jacket, all thoughts of the teasing she had done earlier gone. She could have cared a less if he was wearing argyle socks, an old plaid jacket and a bow tie, she just needed him like this, a physical affirmation of who they were together.

As his thrusts became sloppier and more hurried, he felt Rose's walls flutter around him. He strained to hold on begging her to be ready, reaching down at one point and flicking her clit until she cried out, clenching around him. He cursed loudly and in several languages as he came spilling himself in her. As they slumped against the wall, chaos erupted around them.

"Shit!" Rose cursed and tugged her dress down while the Doctor tucked himself away. As they emerged from the hall, the lights in the club were sporadically flashing, people were screaming, confused and panicked and running out. The waitress who had served them earlier looked dazed and when she saw herself in a mirror, fainted. Then, there were some irate looking purple aliens who looked like oompa loompas holding scanner devices which they shook in frustration.

The Doctor grinned and looked at Rose, waggling his eyebrows.

"What?" she asked, her arms crossed and not in the mood to indulge his need to be impressive. Especially, given his earlier decidedly impressive performance in the hall which she hoped to repeat soon.

He nudged her shoulder. "We overloaded their equipment." Then he winked at her.

As she realized what he meant, her face turned red. That was all she needed on the Torchwood report: Alien incursion stopped by powerful Time Lord metacrisis shagging.

Of course, that was when the aliens noticed them and angrily pointed something that looked like a weapon at them. Rose was in no mood to play nice. "Oi! Point that thing at someone else you little pervy aliens!" she shouted.

The alien fire something that looked like a laser at them, exploding a glass near her and splashing her with whiskey.

"Oh you did not just do that!" she retorted.

"Rose, I think I can…" he tried to say, pulling out his sonic but it was too late. Rose grabbed a bottle off the table and threw it at one of the purple aliens who fell to the ground with a thud. The other aliens then began jumping up and down and were stirred up into a purple menace frenzy.

"Oh, this is so not good," the Doctor said, and pulled Rose down behind a table turned over onto its side.

"Rose touched her pendant. "Jake! Where the hell are you?" she shouted as more laser fire singed a table cloth near them and the Doctor ducked around the table sonicing a chandelier which fell on some of the aliens.

Jake and crew burst in, guns drawn. "Torchwood and this is raid!" he shouted at the purple aliens who realized they were outnumbered and surrendered. The Doctor and Rose stood up walked over to Jake who just shook his head when he saw them.

"So it was gonna be easy was it, Doctor?"

"Welll, might have been a touch of a complication," the Doctor responded, tugging at his ear.

Jake smirked. "You mean like a shaggin' complication." Jake looked down at the Doctor's fly which was gaping a bit.

Rose covered her face in her hands and looked at Jake who had a knowing grin on his face. "Might wanna turn off your tech next time. Some of us don't need to see what himself here looks like when he's…."

"Jake!" Rose shouted, blushing and not wanting to hear anything else. "Just tell me who saw."

"Oh you know, just me and one of the blokes at Control."

Rose groaned and rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. "Oh it's not all that bad. I mean mission accomplished and everybody lives!"

Rose rolled her eyes and bumped her head against his shoulder.

"The Doc's right. Mission accomplished and uh Pete might have classified the surveillance recording," Jake explained.

Rose looked over at him. "P…Pete, did ya say?" she asked and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Jake responded grinning. "Said mission accomplished and he figured this was how things would work out. Oh and it's about time. The tension was driving everyone barmy."

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Right."

"I should get Rose home," the Doctor finally chirped in. "Looks like you have this all sorted anyway."

He then tugged Rose out toward the door.

"Oh, one more thing," Jake called after him.

They turned and looked at him. "Pete says uh he knows it takes forever to get those stains out and he has a date with Jackie tomorrow night."

The Doctor shuddered and pulled Rose close to him. "Maybe we should take a cab?"

Rose burst out in giggles, curled up to him and the two of them left a smirking Jake.

Yep, Jake thought as he watched them leave, this just about made him even with Rose. Might not be saving her life from an alien menace, but keeping a secret on how a certain alien shagged her daughter in an alien sex club from Jackie would be worth a whole lot more.


End file.
